istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Beginner Formulatron v.01
All Formulatrons are now Formulatron V0.2 |x=22783 |y=22805 |rating= |school= |health=20 |port=Dalimond }} Basic Information Location: *Dalimond at the metal shop (22783, 22805) *New Rachival The Beginner Formulatron v.01 is an automaton devised by Gangaf Tagley. If one gives the Formulatron a beginner imperial lore token, it will give you a random formula for your current crafting profession. Keep in mind that the formulas given are from within an internal list, not simply of all formulas available to the profession. For example, the Formulatron only gives the Armor and Health Jewelry Formulas, not the Focus, Power, Strength, or Dexterity formulas. A Journeyman Formulatron v.01 also exists. Alchemist Known Formulas *Formula: Beginner Bolster Health Potion *Formula: Beginner Essence Transmutation *Formula: Beginner Gem Transmutation *Formula: Beginner Ginesh's Thickened Skin Potion *Formula: Beginner Latro's Evasive Aura Potion *Formula: Beginner Organic Reaping Potion *Formula: Beginner Quint's Quickstep Potion *Formula: Beginner Stone Reaping Potion *Formula: Beginner Vestia's Soothing Remedy Potion *Formula: Beginner Wood Reaping Potion Blacksmith Known Formulas *Formula: Beginner Baking Spatula *Formula: Beginner Bastard Sword *Formula: Beginner Battle Axe *Formula: Beginner Brew Stirrer *Formula: Beginner Bucket *Formula: Beginner Carpentry Hammer *Formula: Beginner Club *Formula: Beginner Composite Longbow *Formula: Beginner Cudgel *Formula: Beginner Fabric Scissors *Formula: Beginner Fine Bastard Sword *Formula: Beginner Fine Crossbow *Formula: Beginner Fine Dagger *Formula: Beginner Fine Gladius *Formula: Beginner Fine Heavy Crossbow *Formula: Beginner Fine Longbow *Formula: Beginner Fine Maul *Formula: Beginner Fine Shillelagh *Formula: Beginner Fine Short Sword *Formula: Beginner Fine Shortbow *Formula: Beginner Gem Cutter *Formula: Beginner Glassblowing Rod *Formula: Beginner Jewelry Pliers *Formula: Beginner Long Spear *Formula: Beginner Masonry Trowel *Formula: Beginner Maul *Formula: Beginner Mining Pick *Formula: Beginner Quarterstaff *Formula: Beginner Sap Spigot *Formula: Beginner Sewing Needle *Formula: Beginner Shillelagh *Formula: Beginner Short Spear *Formula: Beginner Smelting Tongs *Formula: Beginner Smithing Hammer *Formula: Beginner Staff *Formula: Beginner Stone Chisel *Formula: Beginner Tinkering Spanner *Formula: Beginner Two-Handed Sword *Formula: Beginner Warhammer *Formula: Beginner Weaving Awl Jeweler Known Formulas *Formula: Beginner Armor Bracelet *Formula: Beginner Armor Earring *Formula: Beginner Armor Necklace *Formula: Beginner Armor Ring *Formula: Beginner Health Bracelet *Formula: Beginner Health Earring *Formula: Beginner Health Necklace *Formula: Beginner Health Ring Outfitter Known Formulas *Formula: Beginner Chainmail Armguards *Formula: Beginner Chainmail Belt *Formula: Beginner Chainmail Boots *Formula: Beginner Chainmail Bracer *Formula: Beginner Chainmail Chestguard *Formula: Beginner Chainmail Gauntlets *Formula: Beginner Chainmail Mask *Formula: Beginner Chainmail Skilts *Formula: Beginner Cloth Boots *Formula: Beginner Cloth Cap *Formula: Beginner Cloth Sleeves *Formula: Beginner Fabric Backpack Pouch *Formula: Beginner Fabric Sack *Formula: Beginner Fine Large Shield *Formula: Beginner Fine Medium Shield *Formula: Beginner Fine Small Shield *Formula: Beginner Hide Satchel *Formula: Beginner Hide Tunic *Formula: Beginner Invisible Hide Mask *Formula: Beginner Invisible Platemail Mask *Formula: Beginner Leather Backpack *Formula: Beginner Leather Bracer *Formula: Beginner Leather Cap *Formula: Beginner Leather Leggings *Formula: Beginner Leather Mask *Formula: Beginner Leather Shoulderpad *Formula: Beginner Leather Sleeves *Formula: Beginner Padded Cape *Formula: Beginner Padded Sleeves *Formula: Beginner Padded Tunic *Formula: Beginner Padded Wristband *Formula: Beginner Platemail Boots *Formula: Beginner Platemail Bracer *Formula: Beginner Platemail Chestguard *Formula: Beginner Platemail Gauntlets *Formula: Beginner Platemail Helm *Formula: Beginner Platemail Mask *Formula: Beginner Platemail Shoulderpad *Formula: Beginner Ringmail Boots *Formula: Beginner Ringmail Chestguard *Formula: Beginner Ringmail Greaves *Formula: Beginner Ringmail Helm *Formula: Beginner Ringmail Shoulderpad *Formula: Beginner Scalemail Greaves *Formula: Beginner Scalemail Helm *Formula: Beginner Scalemail Skilts Scholar Known Forms *Formula: Beginner Spell: Arcane Refusal *Formula: Beginner Spell: Blast *Formula: Beginner Spell: Clumsiness *Formula: Beginner Spell: Daunting Mist *Formula: Beginner Spell: Energy Bomb *Formula: Beginner Spell: Ethereal Leech *Formula: Beginner Spell: Ice Bomb *Formula: Beginner Spell: Improved Energy Bolt *Formula: Beginner Spell: Improved Flame Bolt *Formula: Beginner Spell: Improved Prime Bolt *Formula: Beginner Spell: Lightning Storm *Formula: Beginner Spell: Malady *Formula: Beginner Spell: Patch of Bramble *Formula: Beginner Spell: Purify *Formula: Beginner Spell: Quickening Breeze *Formula: Beginner Spell: Resurrection *Formula: Beginner Spell: Scatterbrain *Formula: Beginner Spell: Self-Sacrificium *Formula: Beginner Spell: Soul Shield *Formula: Beginner Spell: Surge of Armor *Formula: Beginner Spell: Surge of Health *Formula: Beginner Spell: Unrelenting Winds *Formula: Beginner Spell: Weakness Category:NPC